


Dye (BARISI)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Barisi - Fandom, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“hair dying adventures” from “nightowl au” on @shittyaus as requested</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dye (BARISI)

“I still don’t see why we have to dye your hair,” Barba grumbled, eyeing the box on his coffee table as his lover stripped off his shirt and shook out his hair. “When you went under in the homeless shelter we didn’t have to do this.”

Carisi looked up from where he was folding the white beater he had been wearing, “Well,” He started, “When I was undercover in the homeless shelter, I wasn’t posing as a victim! In case you haven’t noticed, Raf, I’m more blond than dark brown. I need to dye it to fit the bill.”

Barba sighed as he stood and snatched the box, “Yes, but why must we do it in the middle of the night?” He was exhausted, but Carisi was still bright eyed and bouncing as he wrapped his arms around Barba. “I don’t understand why you can’t wait until morning to dye your hair.”

“I’m moving into the nest in the morning.” Barba made a face but whether it was at Carisi’s sentence or the fact that his boyfriend wouldn’t be home until he was attacked or they got enough evidence for Rafael to nail the rapist to the wall and send him to jail. “I’ll miss you,” Carisi said, kissing Rafael’s cheek to emphasize his statement.

“I’ll have a nice respite from your puppy dog ways,” Rafael smirked, “No,” The hard front didn’t stay for long as he turned and pulled Carisi’s face to meet his own, a chaste kiss silencing all the worries running through Rafael’s head. “I’ll miss you,” He continued after the kiss. Carisi looked down at Rafael and nodded his head toward the bathroom.

Rafael took the box of dye from Carisi when they entered the bathroom, ordering his younger boyfriend to sit down on the toilet.

“Are you sure you know how to do this?” Carisi teased, “I see some gray’s so you can’t be dying your hair behind my back,” The smirk was apparent on Carisi’s face and Rafael sighed as he smirked.

“Who do you think dyes my Mami’s hair, Sonny? My abuelita?” He popped open the box and pulled out the things he needed to dye his boyfriend’s hair. Sonny watched him with a smirk as Rafael pulled on the gloves that came in the box. “Turn around so I can work the dye in your hair.”

“Don’t we need to bleach it?”

“You’re blond, Sonny,” Rafael deadpanned as he draped a white towel over Sonny’s shoulders, “Bleach would just overwork your hair and make it really obvious that you died it to change the color.” He squirted some of the dye onto a gloved hand and began working it into Sonny’s hair, feeling himself nearly drift off as he watched the dark brown dye stain the hair he loved slowly, but surely. Rafael emptied the whole bottle into the mess that was Sonny’s hair and then he decided if he were going to stay awake, he was going to have to talk.

“I saw Senorita Mednez in the shop today,” He started, “From my old neighborhood.” Sonny looked back at him and grinned, the sight warming Rafael’s entire chest.

“Yeah? Did she recognize you?” Rafael shrugged.

“She called me Miss Barba,” Rafael mumbled, “She was one of those who knew me before my transition.” He was frowning, fingers working the dye into Sonny’s hair as the man stiffened.

“Are you okay?” It was a simple question, but how could he respond casually? Rafael was not okay, the question posed by an old lady in his youth who had only gotten older in his own age pushed cold water and dysphoria onto him.

But he couldn’t tell Sonny that, not when Sonny needed to focus on his work. “I’m fine, Sonny,” He bent to kiss the man on his shoulder, and then continued to work in the dye to make sure it was fully coating Sonny’s hair. “You know that I’m secure in who I am.”

“I know,” Sonny sighed, “I worry about you. I don’t know what it’s like, but I want to help you.” Rafael smiled down at Sonny and peeled off the gloves, tossing them in the trash before turning Sonny around to face him, cupping the younger man’s face in his hands.

“I know you do, amor, but I’m okay. She doesn’t understand who I am now. Mami got fed up with explaining to her over and over, but I have you. And I love you.” Sonny grinned up at him and pushed his hands around to grasp Rafael’s ass.

“I love you, too,” And then, the fucker, leaned forward and pressed the top of his head into Rafael’s stomach, smearing the dark brown onto the white undershirt Rafael had changed into in hope of sleep. A gasp ripped out of the ADA’s throat as he stepped back and pressed his back to the bathroom wall, smirking as he tried to seem pissed.

“You fucker,” Rafael mirrored his thoughts as he looked down at his ruined shirt, “Come on, Sonny!” He couldn’t stay mad for long as he swiped his hand through the mess on his shirt, swiping it down Sonny’s jaw. The latter stared at Rafael for a moment before he spluttered out a mess of syllables, launching himself at Rafael to kiss him hungrily, tears dripping down his face over the dye.

“I’m going to miss you so much, Raf,” His voice was rough and Rafael kissed Sonny back, just as fiercely, “I love you so much, I’m going to miss you so much.”


End file.
